


laundry basketball

by larkofchaos



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Grant Wilson Needs a Hug, Grant and Terry stop being gay like damn, Let Terry Kiss the Homies, Mutual Pining, Other, and then Terry said "fuck the line between romance and platonic. I say it doesnt exist", but like, not awkward mutual pining, so then it turned into mutual pining., they're just... .so fucking gay, this was supposed to be platonic, why are they like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: Grant is struggling with cleaning his room due to a hard hit of Depression, so, he calls Terry to come help him. And who's to say if they kiss once or twice? It;s not gay to kiss the homies.
Relationships: Implied Terry Jr./Grant Wilson, Terry Jr. & Grant Wilson (Dungeons and Daddies)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	laundry basketball

**Miku Made It, 12:33 PM, 4/13/23**

Hey, are you free to hang out today? 

That was the message that let Terry know he was going to spend his day in the Wilson’s house, and probably cleaning. Both not scenarios he was against. He knew Grant had been in a deep slump lately, and they had a system that when Grant wanted to get some productivity done and just couldn’t stomach it, he’d call Terry over and they’d get it done together. Sometimes they threw Nick in too, but none of the other Doodlers were particularly  _ good _ at cleaning.

Terry grabbed the half-empty container of lofthouse cookies off the kitchen counter and a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge. He shot off a text to Grant to get a gauge of just how much of a depression cave his room’s become over the last two months from when they last cleaned it, 

**Twilight Is Actually Really Good, 12:35 PM, 4/13/23**

Is this an overnight bag event? 

**Miku Made It, 12:36 PM, 4/13/23**

I don’t think it will be, but wouldn’t hurt. 

**Twilight Is Actually Really Good, 12:36, 4/13/23**

Alright, pog. I’ll see you in like,,,, twenty minutes. Ily 

**Miku Made it, 12:38 PM, 4/13/23**

Cool. ilyt. Thanks, man. 

Grant set his phone back down on his nightstand and sighed, staring up at his ceiling. It was pathetic, really. That he had to call Terry to come help him clean his room. Terry’s never had to ask Grant to come help him clean his room. It’s pathetic Grant can barely stomach getting out of bed. That if he even does manage to drag himself out of bed, it’s never earlier than five o’clock and for less than an hour. 

He hugged his larger than average Minecraft bee plush to his chest, feeling the gentle fleece of the comforting item and letting it pull his head away from self depreciation. The best part about it being Terry coming over to help was that he didn’t need to pretend to be okay for Terry. He didn’t need to put on a face of normal Grant, Terry didn’t expect that of him. Terry would walk in, see Grant in his dirty, ratty hoodie that Grant’s been wearing for a week at least at this point and the piles of crap on the floor and the school papers he hasn’t done littering the floor and ask Grant where he wanted to start, and if Grant wanted to listen to Not Another DnD Podcast or to throw on the shock rock playlist. 

The door pressed open, and Grant watched his dog sneak through the narrow path of open ground to climb up onto Grant’s bed with him. His dad poked in the door. At least Dad understood and didn’t try to force Grant out of bed when Grant just physically couldn’t handle that. His dad was cool like that. 

“Hey, kiddo, Henry wanted to go to the history museum later. We’re taking Paeden with us, you wanna come with us?” Grant could see the intention of the question. Get the depressed kid out of the house and maybe he’ll be a little better. 

“No, I’m good. Teej is coming over, we’ll- we’re probably gonna work on…. This.” Grant gestured vaguely to his room and sat up, his bee pillow placed comfortably in his lap as Bigly laid his head on Grant’s leg. 

“Alright, Grant. Well, you call me if you need anything. I’ll put some money on your card, so you and Terry can go get some dinner or whatever. We’re probably leaving as soon Paeden gets his shoes on.” Darryl said, “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Dad. I’ll um- I’ll see you when you get home I guess.” 

Terry poked into his mom’s office, calling for her a couple times before she heard him and took off her headphones, turning to him. She noticed the messenger bag over his shoulder and the lofthouse cookies in his hands. She smirked and just waited for him to say whatever it was he needed to. 

“I’m off to Grant’s. Taking the Mini Cooper. I’m gonna pick up some KFC on my way over there, too. Might be there overnight. Don’t know yet.” Terry informed, leaning on the doorframe. 

“Okie-dokie, squirt. Just keep me posted. Don’t wreck the car. You make sure he smiles, yeah?” Samantha gestured for Terry to give her a hug before he left. Which, of course, he did. Shuffling across the floor, Terry quickly gave his mom a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“Of course, that’s why I’m going over there. See you later.” 

“Alright, see you later.” 

His bedroom door propped open. He didn’t look to see who it was, Grant knew it was Terry. Grant gave him a wave, not saying much of anything as he moved to sit up and look at Terry, who scanned over the room and crossed the floor to sit on the opposite end of the bed. He placed a bag of KFC in front of Grant. 

“Popcorn chicken and fries.” He said, pushing the food even closer to Grant. 

“How much do I owe you? I’ll send you a venm-” 

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t owe me nothing. Podcast or sea shanties?” Terry stood right back up, brushing off Grant’s question faster than Grant could ask it. TJ was always like this. Taking care of the Doodlers and never letting them pay him back. It bothered Grant, to an extent. He liked doing nice things for Terry, but Terry rarely ever let him do those good things for him. 

“Um… Sea shanties, I guess. Whatever you want.” Grant shrugged, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth and watching Terry pull his laundry hamper out of the closet. 

“Shanties it is!” Terry cheered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning on Spotify. He gave Grant a big smile, “So, where do you wanna start? We can do clothes, trash, ooor miscellaneous.” Terry looked over the room once again, seemingly calculating the best course of action to get this done as efficiently as possible as Grant ate his lunch. Terry was pretty sure that Grant hadn’t eaten yet today, and he wanted to make sure his friend got sustenance. It was important. 

“I dunno, Teej. Wherever you wanna start… Sorry it’s so bad… I know I said I’d work on it but I-” Grant was hit in the face with some t-shirt from the floor. He pulled it off his head, and found Terry giving him a look. A glare, almost. 

“Rule number one; no self-deprecation. Your mental health is not in your control and you shouldn’t make yourself feel bad cause it’s shitty cause that makes it shittier and you start a bad never-ending cycle.” Terry’s expression softened after a moment and he pressed his hands together. “Now, I’m starting with the trash. Then we’ll- I dunno. We’ll figure it out!” He was so gentle. So welcoming. Grant was nothing but grateful he had found a friend like Terry. 

“Sounds great, Teej.” He crossed his legs, hugging his jumbo Minecraft bee plush to his chest. He rested his chin on it’s head as he listened to the music TJ had playing, watching Terry slowly fill a trash bag with the ripped up papers, food wrappers, soda cans, empty bottles, and whatever other garbage he discovered on Grant's floor. It was silence for a bit, nothing much to say between the two of them. 

“How old’s the hoodie?” Terry blurted after a while. At this point, he was working on picking the clothes up off the floor and dropping them into a laundry hamper that was quickly reaching full. .

“Um…. Five days? I think.” Grant closed in on himself, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him. He figured he was about to get scolded for wearing the same hoodie for nearly a week. 

“Okay. Then, how about you get dressed? Let’s make you feel like a bad bitch, Grant. Come on, stand up.” Terry trode across the room, grabbing Grant by the wrist and lightly pulling. The younger went with the momentum and let himself be brought to his feet. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Grant shrugged, squeezing his bee for a second before laying the soft plush back down on his bed where it belonged. He honestly wanted an excuse to get dressed. Just a little bit. Terry was a perfect excuse. 

“Okay, swag. Let’s-” 

“Did you just say swag? Unironically?” Grant snorted, nudging his best friend with a bit of humor in the gesture. Terry grinned back at him, and Grant felt like he should be smiling that wide too. But he didn’t have the energy for that. 

“Listen, I’ve been hanging out with Lark a lot. He’s rubbing off on me.” 

“How’s he doing?” Grant crossed the room and pulled open his dresser drawer to begin to go through it. He didn’t have much in the way of clothes he liked. But, he knew Terry wouldn’t let him sit back down without changing clothes now that he had stood up. 

“He’s doing good! Taken real quick to being a big brother. It’s quite comical.” Terry came up behind Grant, setting a hand on his hip and leaning over his shoulder. “Let’s go with those black jeans, you wear those a lot.” He pressed a kiss behind Grant’s ear quickly before stepping back to get into Grant’s closet to fit together some form of outfit to shove on the younger. 

“Cool. Hey, you’re tall- can you-” Grant paused to catch a shirt (or two?) Terry had thrown in his general direction. “Can you reach on the top shelf and grab my kandi bucket?” He gestured up to it. He kept up there cause it was out of Paeden’s reach… Most of the time. 

“What? Yeah! ‘Course, hold on a sec. Do you have any funky belts?” Terry was looking through Grant’s closet, seemingly contemplating what to put him in. 

“Not really, no. I have like- church-y ones.” Grant responded, schlumping off his hoodie into the floor and quickly pulling on the graphic tee TJ had tossed at him. It was one of his old Minecraft ones. He liked it, but he didn’t wear it often. 

“Ugh, that’s depressing.” TJ responded, reaching up to easily grab the small tote full of the beaded creations Grant had crafted over the years. He set it in Grant’s desk chair and turned back to him. “Don’t throw your clothes on the floor, I’m cleaning here, you idiot.” The affection in his tone was undeniable, as he picked up the sweatpants and sweatshirt and balled them up to toss them into the laundry hamper. 

“Sorry, Teej. I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry.” Grant stuffed his hands into his pockets, half-heartedly bending down to pick up a shirt lying on the floor and setting it in the hamper. He tried to focus on the music. Focus on the words and drag his thoughts away from the nightmares he’s been having about Faerun. He spaced, he knew he did. Whenever he tries not to think about something, he goes all spacey and he has to be pulled back.

Terry grabbed onto his arm, albeit gently, but it still made Grant jump. 

“Woah! Hey, man. I- I’m goofing with you, I’m not mad. Are you okay?” He could see the worry lacing Terry’s features as he looked at him. But all he saw were hollow, dead eyes. The same dead eyes he was forced to close in his dreams, screaming for Terry not to leave him as they sat on the rolling fields of For Knights. He must’ve looked freaked out, cause Terry shook him a bit. 

“Grant, Gee, hey. What’s up? You’re not usually like this…” Grant felt all the fear of losing his friends return to him. The fear that lingers in the dead of night, the creeping of concern of  _ what if they hadn’t gotten out alive?  _

He hugged Terry. Pressed his ear against roughly Terry’s heart should be, just remind him that it’s still beating and Terry isn’t going anywhere. He felt gentle hands on the top of his shoulders and the back of his head, holding him close and attempting to comfort him even if they didn’t know why he needed comfort. 

“You’re okay. You’re alive. You’re alive.” He mumbled, listening to the steady rhythm of Terry’s heartbeat. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alive. I’m not going anywhere, Gee.” Terry whispered back, voice gentle and calming like it usually was. He felt his anxieties soothed. He was glad Terry just stood there holding him until he pulled back. “Talk to me, Grant. What’s going on?” He bent to Grant’s height, making Grant look him in the eye. 

“I um…. I’ve been having nightmares again.” Grant twisted his hands into the hem of his shirt, backing away from Terry a bit. He didn’t like being forced to deal with things. He didn’t like when Terry forced him to be vulnerable. “About- about Faerun. And… And everyone dying. And… And Willy.” He watched Terry take a moment. Calculating what to say next. It made Grant feel like he’d something wrong. Gone too deep too quickly. 

“Okay. I- have you talked to your therapist about that?” Of course he asked about the fucking therapist first. Of course he went straight to the therapist. Because of course, Jane has the answer to fucking everything. 

“Haven’t had an appointment.” Grant scoffed, looking pointedly at the floor. 

“Okay, then I-” Terry took a step forward, before thinking better of it. “Can I touch you?” Grant wiped a tear off his cheek, and nodded. He didn’t trust his voice again. 

Terry reached forward, and gently tugged Grant to sit on the bed with him, tucking Grant’s head under his chin and keeping his arms wrapped around his best friend. 

“I can’t make them stop, and I’m sorry I can’t do that. But, I can be here to remind you that- that you’re okay. We’re not there anymore, Grant. We’re home, we’re safe, and we’re all alive. And- and if you ever wake up, and you need to be reminded of that fact, you call me, okay? I keep my ringer on for that exact reason. I’m here for you, man.” Grant gave Terry a small nod to signal he was listening. He could feel Bigly nudging his nose against his back to get Grant to lay down or something so Bigly could cuddle with him. Which, he did. 

Grant leaned back, laying down on his bed and letting his greyhound drape his upper body across Grant. He heard Bigly whine as the pup wriggled his way around to get as close to Grant as possible. Terry laid down next to him, taking a deep breath and rolling over to put an arm around Grant and the dog. 

“You aren’t dealing with this alone, Grant. Don’t lock us out, okay? I love you.” Terry pressed another kiss to Grant’s temple and stood back up. “Now get up! I’m forcing you to play laundry basketball with me. Come on!” He nudged Grant’s leg with his foot, grinning with pride when he heard a quiet giggle from under the mound of grey fur. It took a couple more forceful pushes, but Grant gave a loud, overdramatic groan, and sat up, giving Terry a look. 

“What the fuck is ‘laundry basketball’?” He snorted, a small amused smile curling at his lips. 

“It’s like this! Watch;” Terry grabbed a pair of pants off the ground, balling them up into a small orb of cloth. “Aaand, Kobe!” he tossed the pair of pants like a make-shift basketball across the room and into the laundry hamper. It got caught on the side upon arrival, but ultimately fell in. “Ten points for Hufflepuff, baby.” Terry looked back to find Grant looking at him with a mix of affection and amusement. 

“If you’re Hufflepuff, I’m claiming Slytherin.” Grant replied, standing up slowly and grabbing a pair of boxers off the floor and chucking them across the room, just barely making into the hamper. “Twenty points to Draco Malfoy, I guess.” 

“Grant, I love you, but you’re definitely a Gryffindor. Nick’s Slytherin.” Terry retorted, tossing a lone hoodie into the hamper. “Ooh! That had to be thirty.” 

“Pssh, yeah, whatever. I was a Percy Jackson kid anyways.” Grant found himself smiling, effortlessly this time. He was having fun, tossing clothes across the room. It was a pointless game, but it made life feel a little less draining. A little less dull. It was a welcomed feeling. 

“That’s just gay in a different font, baby.” Terry teased, nudging Grant as he hopped to toss another piece of laundry across the room. 

“Well we been knew, Teej. I collect Minecraft plushies, you don’t get much more gay than that.” Grant tripped over his… Oh shit! His Enderdragon, speaking of Minecraft plushes. 

He picked it up carefully. Part of him wanted to know how Indie got on the floor, since well, he kept most of his Minecraft stuffed animals safe on their own shelf. So he could avoid this exact situation. Grant looked over the toy carefully before carefully setting her back onto the shelf between his two Enderman. “There you go, girly. Back where you belong.” he murmured, gently patting the thing on the head before turning to Terry, who was… Watching him. With a weird expression. Not bad. But, it felt like a look Grant would’ve given Yeet back in middle school. 

“What’re you lookin’ at tall as?” He snorted, trying to brush it off as quickly as possible and not think about it. His room could easily be trekked across now, which was a major improvement from the absolute shit show it had been. 

“Nothing, just think you’re cute when you go all soft for your plushies like that.” 

“Whatever.” Grant snorted, picking up the trash bag still sitting on the floor. “Anyways, um, I think if we get the trash and the laundry out, we’ll mostly be done? I mean, I gotta get all my books and school stuff put away, but I think we could go grab some dinner and then come back and do that. Thanks for helping me get it done.” He tossed the bag over his shoulder and pushed open the door, letting Bigly scramble out first before stepping out himself. Terry picked up the laundry hamper and quickly followed Grant out the door to not have it close on him. 

“Of course, man! You know I love to do this kind of thing. Anyways, yeah, let’s grab some food, then we can finish up. What’re you feeling?” Terry asked, following Grant mostly through the house until he split to dip into the laundry room.

“Uh, I dunno. All we really have here is like-0 hamburger helper, I leave that stuff in Paeden. So, what about we run to- what about Steak and Shake?” Grant called from just outside on the deck as he tossed the trash bag into the bin. He entered back into the house, but let Bigly go lay out in the sunlight. The yard was fenced in anyway (to keep Paeden in). 

“Steak in Shake sounds good!” Terry said, exiting the laundry room after starting the washer and walking with Grant back up to his room. 

“Sick, let me get on some kandi and put on my shoes and we’ll head out.” 

“Pog, we can take my care.” 

“Sounds good!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I simply love them That's all.


End file.
